THE TABOO LOVE
by meka18
Summary: this about a girl who Grew up and never been loved in her life. something happen she was was dieing but a boy hair boy safe but to only rip form her again but metting when they are older OC and OCNESS they are demon and half abuse and rape but that later
1. Chapter 1

1**THE TABOO LOVE**

**by: Meka**

**CHAPTER #1 THE MEETING**

**To let you know, I put this in third person. I don't own theses characters but i own the name Meka its my nick name i want to do this for a while i never have the time to do so yea this is chapter 1 i hope you like it this is the first story I every wrote and I want to put this on FF for a long time but I have to get my Grimmjow and Ichigo kitty love up to chapter five before I did this I have to do the edit oh to let you know about this story I had dream I still remember to this day so this was all in my dream this is in Deviant art on my account so sit back and enjoy oh please read my other story review, review this story is going to be rewrite a little differing so you can understand it**

Meka is a little girl with while hair, yellow eyes, and have fans. Oh did I mansion she have dog ears and tail. She was born in a family that are demons. In her family they believe that a girl who can bare children should be marry before there 18 birthday. But Meka was a little differing than for the rest of her family she is 9 years old she didn't have friends and her step-father hated me for what she is, half-dog half-human. Her mother her mother was rape by a human man. When the mother found out she was with child she try to kill her and the child with in her. But was stop but her brother Isshin telling to keep the child that was within her. Once Meka was born she look nothing like her family the only thing she looks like was her mother and the and the man that rape her.

Then her husband found she was rape he didnt give the baby any love he hated the child. The mother did look at the little girl then she felt no love to it so there maids and nurse have to take care of her. Meka grew up seeing her bothers and sisters that are full blooded demons being love but there mother and father she was always punish for no reason and get daily beatings. One day she ran off as fast as she can threw the woods crying form her newly black and blue face.

Meka was very trusty, she saw a river and went to it. She drank from it she felt that someone was watching her. she turn and saw a shadow in the forest she lean foreword to close and fell in. Have no one to teach she could not swim, it was getting hard to breath. Slowly fad in to the darkness she though it was end. In a way she was happy to never to feel so much pain again.

The shadow came out and jump in the water by a boy that look about the same age as her. He pull her out of the water and look at her to make sure she breathing then he pinch her noise and breath in to her the water came out. Meka woken to see him smiling and asking her a lot of questions.

"Hey you okay? My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Whats your name girl? What kind of person are you? I never met a girl with white hair and are those fans like what a dog have?" he flooded her with questions. She finally spoke."M-My name is Meka and I think I'm okay." she look at him she didnt know what to do she like that this person was talking to so kindly. He is smiling at her it was the first for Meka got a smile form someone she usually would get a frown or and hit if she look at anyone at all. She want to know what she doing to get this feel of happiness. Then she realize that he have cat ears and cat tail.

Meka was always told that cat demons rape dog demon and dog demons kill cat demons. Grimmjow gave her a hand help up but eyes widen she cover face thinking he was going to hit her he ask, "What you doing Meka? I'm not going to hurt you." he patted her head softly this was the first kind touch that the longest she every felt. She started to cry hard. "Hey, hey why you crying? Did do something to make you sad?" he hug her softly and began to cry harder holding tightly

"Yo-ur so k-k-kind to me...this i-i-iss all new to me thank you thank you" she choke sadly. Grimmjow could not bare her crying he rub her back softly. "Shh if you keep crying you get sick Meka I understand what you have been threw. But my mom was wrong one thing"

"What?" she look up trying to stop crying. She smile at her "dogs don't rape cats." she look at him and cock her head to the left a bit "what?" he started to laugh then she start to she like be with the boy a lot. He spoke again "I use to be like you once my family would hurt me in any way they can but one day I told him off" Grimmjow climb a rock and boldly say "I told them I don't care with I live or die you can never break me!" Meka smiles a lot happy.

She heard the her older bother calling her then Grimmjow hear his sister call him. "Grimmjow I don't want to go I want to send more time with you your the first kind person I every met and I don't want it to end." she felt she was going to cry again because she would get a beating if so goes home."I don't want to go to Meka, but we have to go...maybe we can meet back here to tomorrow." He say to make her feel better about him leaving. "okay Grimmjow." she say then hugs him.

He blush and hug her back. Than he thought of something. He pull out his knife and he cuts his hand. He look at her "I blood proms and I never brake it okay" blood was dripping form his hand. Meka grabs his knife and cut ger hand "I proms to come back to and that we are friends forever" she grabs Grimmjow hand to seal the proms. That forth Grimmjow and Meka when to the river ever day for the morning to really late at night. Grimmjow and Meka was getting really close to each other. Its been a year that Grimmjow and Meka play together or just to hang out. Meka was always smiling with Grimmjow was around. But things change when Grimmjow's sister him play with Meka.

Grimmjow's sister Halibel was not happy about Grimmjow being happy. She saw Meka with her dog ears and tail. She though make Grimmjow unhappy by hurting the little dog girl. "Grimmjow what are you doing with that girl she not our kind if dad see this he would kill the girl or maybe rape her or he send you away to mother's so you can never ever see her again" she say with a laugh in her voice. Grimmjow push meka beside him. "Halibel go to hell you stay away from Meka she my friend I will not let you hurt her at all." she start to hiss at her. Then she just left to have Grimmjow be on edge. At the same time Meka's cuzin Ichigo, who was little younger than Meka "Micky where are you" he yell. Meka try so hard not to look who it was but she new only one person call her that. A smiles little boy with orange hair with dogs ears and a little tail. He saw Meka next to a boy. "There your are Micky I was looking for you" Grimmjow try with all his might not to laugh but it failed he laugh at her nickname "HAHAHA did he call you Micky HAHAHA"

"Shut up Grimmjow, and Ichigo what are you doing here your really far away form home your mother must be worry about you." Ichigo and this family are not blood family but Isshin is Meka's mother step-brother. But she didnt care because Ichigo might be the only person who can care but treat her like she doesn't live.

"Daddy, mommy, and me we came here to see you." Meka was studded but this thought the only time they came to visited is to tell her mother that she have to go back in the demon core but never in her life she have her ante and uncle come to see her. "Why they want me what I did wrong." She began to worry Ichigo looks if is going to cry. The little boy hugs her tight crying "we are trying you home with us daddy say your mommy is an unfit mother for hurting you." Meka was in shock she is leave that hell hole but that meats she never see Grimmjow again.

**well this is my first story of use a OC. But what you think I wrote this and Chapter 2 on the computer. Chapter 3 threw 8 are on paper. They will be up when I get the change to do it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE and cheek out my story call Grimmjow and Ichigo love this have been Meka see you next time **

_**MEKA OUT~ **_


	2. Goodbye

**hello people who are reading this i am no longer going to make this story because there are not alot of people reading this so think it best if i get rid of it there are other stories to read my finsh one is**

**Grimmjow and Ichigo love!**

**its about Ichigo and Grimmjow as hybirds i work hard on it its good to read i have a hard time with my spelling and Grammer but it good there are yaoi in this and i dont own Bleach  
><strong>

**the story that in working is **

**Cook up the love**

**its about Two girl trying to help the Straw hat and other to find love its really good to tell you there are some yaoi and yuir but it a good reader that i have been told i dont own One Piece**

**a story to come is going to be call **

**Two hearts one love**

**It a Kid and Law yaoi story about them fighting over one girl to find out the girl a bitch and leave her but what happen to all the hate they had for each other will it be reborn again i dont own One Piece **

**Well that it this story is close if you want me to reopen this please tell me i can do but there so much that people want and they told me that OC is no more  
><strong>


	3. Author Note

**Another Author Note **

Now I am going to tell you guys I know you might not like this one bit. I am back now fully I try to write more stories I know I promise so much but you guys have to understand. Around the time I wrote some of this when I was really into Anime and I was at my peak. I let you know now at the time I had a bit of Drama I would not go into detail all I let you know he was a little controlling he would making me watch stuff I wasn't really into and try to shove anime's down my throat so I would lost interest into it.

I say it now and I am all better I am getting back into Bleach Naruto One piece and I got a few more stuff to tell you I love new anime's that kept me from being turn off anime. some like Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Hellsing. I come back and write my stores and Finish the ones that stated. I need time and I Beta I am looking for one now. I remembering a lot of people like Grimmjow and Ichigo love I need a betas to fix that one so I can continue the next one my last beta screw me over tell me she doesn't want to Beta because her boyfriend think I am...never mind that just please if you are a beta or know how to look for a beta please let me know I might be updating my Profile on here and on DA. I have a Tumbler now I am looking forward to redo everything and I hope you love my stories.

_**NOTE **_

**This will be on ever story I have done remember that! 3~**

**Meka-chan **


End file.
